


Top Shelf

by SiderealV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiderealV/pseuds/SiderealV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being without the Magnus armor comes with more irritations than Minimus Ambus might have expected. Rodimus helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Shelf

Ultra Magnus--Minims Ambus--stared balefully at the shelf of datapads high beyond his reach. There were many things the loadbearer took for granted when encased in the Magnus armor; the massive frame cut an imposing figure that afforded him a measure of respect as well as a tactical advantage in battle that his forged body never could. Well now he could add another benefit to the list, the mech thought bitterly, servos on his hips. How keenly embarrassing to not be able to reach the shelves in your own office!

"Mags, it's not here," Rodimus whined for the third time in as many kliks. 

Minimus sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew the tablet was there, right in front and impossible to miss. Rodimus had been at this for a quarter cycle already, and the ex-enforcer shuddered to think what his meticulously ordered shelves must look like. He would have to reorganize them, he thought, arms folding as the urge to tidy the unseen disaster made his servos twitch. He never should have asked the speedster to help--

"Ah!?" Minimus Ambus made an undignified yelp, flailing as he found himself hauled up bodily. "...!! Put me--ouf." Hands instinctively flew to the other's spaulders for balance as was deposited onto his shoulders. "Rodimus, put me down this instant!"

And he was _laughing_ at him! Of all the indignities! The mech only chuckled harder as Minimus swatted at him, taking the half-hearted blow in stride as his servos settled on the smaller mech's legs to help steady him. He huffed, glaring ineffectually at the top of the captain's helm. Rodimus knew him too well and tilted his helm back to regard his second with a cheeky grin.

"Idiot," the diminutive bot snapped, quickly looking up to hide the heat on his faceplates. The smug little glitch. And it was RIGHT THERE, front and center, exactly where he'd said it would be! Minimus grumbled in irritation as he collected the datapad. "Alright, I've got it. Now put me--?!"

The loadbearer squeaked despite himself as he was dropped so suddenly his tank jumped into his throat. When he landed, however, he was not on his feet, but cradled in the larger mech's arms, with a servo under his knees and around his back respectively. Rodimus grinned down mischievously.

"You're welcome." He smiled down in amusement, and this time there was no hiding the blush on his little second's faceplates. He eased down, letting the bot slide onto his feet.

"..." Minimus shot him a dirty look, but he couldn't muster the conviction to really make it count. He clutched the datapad in against his whirling spark defensively, letting out a small huff. "...Thank you."

Rodimus only grinned.


End file.
